With the amount of available media content increasing, users may desire to search for media content relating to various topics. Oftentimes, a user may locate media content, such as an audio file or a video file, but that media content may not include any corresponding description or metadata. That is, the identified media file may not include any information that describes or summarizes the actual content of the media file. As a result, the user may need to render the contents of the media file to determine whether the media file is relevant, which may take a significant amount of time. If the user intends to search multiple additional media files that also do not include associated descriptive information, sorting through the media files to determine which ones are of interest to the user may be inefficient and become inconvenient for the user.